Take Care Of My Heart
by x3cullenist
Summary: If Isabella Swan isn't human. Will attraction between her and Edward still be possible? AU.
1. Packed Your Bags & Walked Away

**Disclaimer: Character's are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot belongs to me.  
No copyright needed. **

* * *

"Call me when you reach Charlie's!" My mom said, hugging me for the last time.

"Yea, mom. Don't worry too much, okay? I'll call you as soon as I'm settled. I love you. I'll see you as soon as I can. Bye. Take care of yourself" I said, prying my mother's arms from me.  
A voice boomed from the speakers, signaling the last call for my flight.

This better be worth it. I thought as I watched the clouds flew by._  
Destination: Forks, Washington._  
Forks isn't really the best place to be... Not for me, at least.

My mother left that place even before I knew how to walk, and now, I'm the one returning.  
When I arrived at Forks, I was expecting my father - Chief Charlie Swan - to be there, waiting in his cruiser, waving and grinning widely. But there was no sign of him anywhere. So, I waited...And waited...And waited...And waited...And waited.

"Isabella Swan?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. I looked up, but didn't answer.

"I'm Jacob Black." He said, smiling. "Your father sent me here. He's on a case right now, so I'll be driving you home. He'll be there." He had a bright, warm, childish, welcoming smile on his face, making me smile back. It's really hard to be annoyed at Charlie for the moment.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob. It's Bella, by the way." I corrected.

"Right. Bella it is." He grinned wider.

He took my bag, lead me to a red beat-up truck and opened the passenger door for me. I stepped forward, but tripped on my own foot. Luckily, he grabbed the hood of my jacket, stopping me from hitting my head on the passenger door.

"You've always been so clumsy." He said, shaking his head to hide a laugh.

"Forgive me, but I don't seem to remember you from anywhere." I said. Slowly regaining my stance. He helped me up the truck, and went to the driver's seat.

"Well.. Before, when you used to spend your vacations here with your mom, you and Charlie hanged out a lot at our place. You used to play with my sisters, Rachel and Rebecca Black, but you weren't that close. I'm their younger brother." He said, staring at me. Far too long, i might add.

"Mind the road, please. You're getting me paranoid." I said, clutching the seat. He looked at me incredulous.

"We're not even going fast." I just shrugged.

After several minutes, he parked the truck in Charlie's driveway, giving me the keys. He explained to me how the truck got into my possessions then went home. The night was uneventful. We had dinner. Watched TV. Had a few short chats, mostly about my mother. I decided then, that it was time to hit the sacks. I bid him goodnight, sent my mother, Renee, an e-mail then tucked myself to bed.


	2. Dazzled By You,What Secrets Do You Keep?

**Disclaimer: Character's are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot belongs to me.  
No copyright needed.

* * *

**

I was awaken by the sound of my alarm clock.

"5 more minutes." I said, covering my face with a pillow and hitting the snooze button in the process.

"Bella, your first day." Said a voice from the door frame. My eyes were suddenly awake. That was... a man. That wasn't my mother. Where am i? I thought of it over and over, almost panicked. Then, the memories of yesterday made their way to me. I was in Forks now, that was my dad. I slowly stood up from the bed, grabbed my toiletries and went to the bathroom – which, I unfortunately shared with him.

After several minutes, I hurried back to my room to dress up. _My first day of school_. Thinking of it made me nauseated. It was cold outside, no more sun. That didn't help. After half an hour of rummaging through my closet, I gave up and settled on a plain light pink shirt, skinny jeans, black skimmers, and a black hoodie. I grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs for breakfast then cleaned my dishes, and drove to school.

I went to the school office, and got my schedule. Mrs. Cope, the friendly lady behind the desk. I'll have to remember that. I was reading my schedule as I walked through the hall. I could feel people staring at me, burning a hole through my body. I felt utterly conscious. I walked a bit faster, crashing into someone in the process. I fell on top of him –gaining more looks from people. I can feel my bl00d rushing to my cheeks. I looked at him and got lost in his gorgeous golden eyes.

I gasped at the sight. His gold eyes turned black. Pale white, flawless face. Perfectly chiseled chest. Extraordinarily beautiful. No breaths. Touching me should have made him sink into coma, but no sign of weakening was shown._A vampire, of course._

It took me another second to organize my thoughts – scanning his face for the last time, taking in as much as I can. I sat up, a meter away, and gathered my stuff. He did the same, eyeing me carefully. I gathered my books as fast I can without any suspicion. I can hear more whispers around me. I reached for my final book. He did too, brushing my hand in the process. An electric shock passed through me, making me retract my arm immediately.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said. He took my book and handed it to me. I finally looked at him, he was smiling. Though it seemed forced.

"Thanks." I said, taking my book and standing up. He nodded once, and walked away with his coven. There were 5 of them; the largest coven I've ever seen. Their gracefulness and charm should be illegal.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" A guy asked. I looked up to see his face clearer. He has brown hair and eyes, a bit athletic.

"Bella." I said, smiling.

"I'm Tyler. I saw you crash into one of the Cullens. Are you okay?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm fine. Uhm.. Who are the Cullens?"I said, giving him a small smile.

"Oh. They are." He said, motioning to coven walking away from us. "The 2 blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The other 3 are the Cullens. The big one is Emmet. The girl, Alice. And the one you bumped into, that's Edward."

"Oh." was all I said. I was still staring at them, somehow waiting for them to lunge themselves on the next human who crosses their path.

"Uhm. Walk you to your class?" Tyler said, reminding me that he was still there.

"Sure. It's" – I looked at my schedule – "English. Yours?" I asked as we walked.

"Same." He said, grinning.

He was in my English and Government class. He tried to make small conversations ever so often but I'd forgotten what he said instantly after he said it. My thoughts were still on the Cullens. Tyler walked with me and carried my books for me. At Trig, he dropped me off at my classroom then left for his. I sat beside a brown-haired girl at the back of the room.

"Hey. You're Isabella Swan, right?" She said, a smile on her face.

"Bella." I said, returning her smile.

"I'm Jessica."

"Hey." I said, then the class started.

"Hey. Uhm.." Jessica said after a few minutes. I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Never mind." She said, returning her attention to her notebook. She did that a couple more times I learned to ignore. Trig was murderously slow. I already knew our topic and didn't bother to listen. My thoughts kept on going back to the Cullens. They were different from the usual vampires. They looked..._tamed_. The bell finally rang, disrupting my train of thought. I grabbed my bag, then made my way to the door. Tyler was there. _Wow, shocker._

"Hi. Did I annoy you in anyway a while ago?" Said Jessica, catching up with me.

"No. It's okay." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"That's good. I'll see you, then." She said, waving.

Tyler, again, walked me to my next class. In Spanish, there wasn't anyone I'm familiar with, nor did anyone tried to introduced themselves. Somehow I was thankful for some alone time. An hour in Spanish seemed so fast. Soon enough, it was already lunch. To my surprise, Tyler wasn't waiting for me. I'm starting to like Spanish. I scanned the tables as I entered the cafeteria. Jessica was there, signaling me to sit with them. I nodded then went to the line.

"Isabella Swan?" Asked some guy as I payed for my food.

"Bella." I corrected.

"I'm Mike Newton. Would you like to sit with us?" He said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Actually, she's with us." Interfered Jessica.

"Your group can come too." Jessica looked delighted. She and Mike went back to her group and told them the news. I went to Mike's table and settled myself. Tyler was there, avoiding my look. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He seemed guilty of something. Of what, I have no idea. The seat in front of me was vacant, giving me a great view of the Edward Cullen. He sat directly across from me; on the other end of the room. I can't seem to forget the incident that happened earlier. _Vampires in school._ That thought scared me, remembering my last encounter with another set of vampires. They were only 3 of them, but they cost me my sister, Elizabeth Swan. She didn't die. She wasn't turned into one of them – not _exactly_. But she did left us.

I remembered that day clearly. At that time, I was 13, and Lizzie, 18. We were hiking, something she talked me into doing, said that we had something to talk about. It was her day, she was about to change. She wanted to leave home and find others like us to train with. Not everyone on our side follows the same lifestyle we have; some enjoyed the feeling of power and strength.

We were descendants of a "myth"; _Black Angels _as most people know it. It is said that whoever touch us, will get seriously ill, or worse, die. Black wings and eyes. Skin, pale white. Fangs, sharp and venomous. Nails, sharper. Speed, faster – running or flying. Armor built form our skin. Spikes on our arms and legs. Abilities and senses, enhanced. A bad luck charm to everyone, even to ourselves. _We_r_ank__ 2__nd__ on a vampire's menu._

We're angels. _Angels of death_. Something we're obligated, not wanted, but obligated to be. We change when we come of age –18. Like wolves, we can change back into our human form, and can only age after we can manage _not_ to change.

That day of July 25th, our day of hiking, my sister changed. Unfortunately, a coven of 3 vampires were near us – a coven of 3 newborn vampires. They sensed us, changing their destination. A human and an angel, must be their lucky day. Lizzie protected me, but it was her first battle, she can't control her abilities yet. While she was busy dismembering one vampire, the other – the last of their coven, jumped on her. She got bitten. But she killed them all, still the vampire's venom was flowing through her veins. She flew back to our house with me in her arms. My mother was devastated about the news. _My sister was part vampire now._ She left so that none of us would be harmed. I never saw her since, her blood red eyes were the last thing I remember.

"Bella? Bella? Bella!"

"Hmm? What? Sorry, I was just... Thinking. Sorry, you were saying?" I asked, finally acknowledging Mike's voice. I wonder how long he's trying to get my attention.

He sighed, then smiled. "I was asking where you came from."

"Oh. Right. I'm from Phoenix, with my mom." I said, still not looking at him.

"What are you staring at? You've been at it for hours! Well, not really, but you know what I mean." Said Jessica. She followed my eyes to the Cullens, specifically, the guy with bronze hair.

"Ooooh. The Cullens, huh? Good luck." She said, a bit smug.

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, all of them are together. Emmet is with Rosalie, while Japser is with Alice." She explained.

"And the guy with the bronze hair?" I asked, staring again.

"He's Edward Cullen." He looked at Jessica, as if he called him. He looked annoyed and disgusted. Then shifted his sight on me, look of frustration evident in his features. "He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls in this school is pretty enough for his taste." Jessica continued, a bit bitter. I looked at her, wondering how she got turned down by him.

"How long have they been here?" I asked, curious.

"About 2 years. They moved from Alaska, I think." She said, playing with her food. Edward was still staring, frustration still in his eyes. I looked away, feeling embarrassed and conscious. I decided to look away from them and focus my attention to people in the group.

I went to my Biology class with Mike and Angela. Mike was really easy to be with, a bit clingy though. Angela was the same as me, we were both shy and both comfortable with silence. When we got in the classroom, they separated their ways. They had their lab partners. Everybody did, except for me. I went to the front desk, Mr. Banner signed my slip and motioned me to get a seat.

I looked around, every seat was occupied – all, except for one. _The seat beside Edward Cullen._

I walked towards him. He was watching me carefully. His golden eyes were, once again, black. I sat without a word. Hiding my face in my hair and facing by back to him. I felt him tensed up in his seat. His marble hands balling into fists. He sat at the edge of his chair, at the very end of the table. We have a mutual feeling for each other. At that point, we both want to be as far as possible from each other.

An hour is all I have to endure. An hour then it'll all be over. If only I can change at this point then I can kill him to avenge my sister. The vampire responsible for her is dead, but still. Their _kind_for ours. It sounds fair. I shook my head, clearing my head of all morbid thoughts. I can't kill him! He's a vampire, and I'm still human! If only I can age faster, okay, Bella, shut up!

Finally, the sound of the bell echoed through the classroom, keeping me from thinking of more ways to kill Edward Cullen. Which, I will not be able to do. I immediately stood up, Edward did the same. We were facing each other, glaring intently. If we have laser visions, we won't be having eyes anymore. I broke free from his death glare, then darted to Mike Newton's side. He was surprised, but pleased. I looked back at Edward, but he was already out of the door.

Relief washed through me. I stretched my fingers, which unconsciously balled up into a fist.

"You okay?" Mike asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah." I managed to force a smile.

"Did you stab Edward Cullen? Stepped on his foot, or something?" He asked.

"No. Why?" I walked to the door, he was behind me in a second.

"I've never seen him that way before."

"Maybe he got mad about me crashing into him earlier today."

"You did, huh?." He said, shrugging.

_Gym._Thinking that having superhuman strength and senses, gym will be a piece of cake. Unfortunately, good luck was never on my side. I was never good at any sport I've tried. I managed to hit every teammate of mine. Earning more death glares from a lot of people. Mike was still on my side, though. Walking me to my truck at the end of the day. I thanked him, then went home. It was a very long day.

As I neared the front door, I can hear the TV and Charlie's snores. I entered the house, and rushed to my room. I changed into my pj's and brushed my teeth. I went back downstairs to wake Charlie up. I shook him, but nothing happened.

"Charlie." I said, shaking him a bit harder. He turned around, making him fall off the couch with a loud thud.

"Dad. You alright?" I asked as I help him stand up. He opened his eyes, and smiled sheepishly. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." I slung his arm over my shoulder and supported his weight with ease. I almost carried him to his room, but he cooperated and walked instead.

"Night, Bella." He said, closing his door.

"Night, dad." I walked to my room and laid on the bed. I was really tired and sleepy, but not sleepy enough to fall asleep at once. It felt like someone was watching me. I turned in my bed and noticed that window is open._ Funny, I don't remember that being open_. I thought as I stood up walked to the window. I looked outside, no one was there. I locked it close, and sat on my bed. It still felt like someone was watching me.

If I was hiding in someone else's room, where would I be? I thought, walking around the room. I was beside my closet now. Closet? Too cliché. Following my instincts, I opened my closet doors facing a rack full of clothes.

I laughed silently at myself. My imagination's getting the best of me, damn, I'm going crazy. I thought, walking back to my bed. I got under the covers, and finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

R&R :) Please and thank you. :) 


	3. Don't Give Up, You're Almost Alive

**Disclaimer: Character's are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot belongs to me.  
No copyright needed.

* * *

**

The next day, Charlie was gone when I woke up. I dressed up, ate alone, cleaned my dishes, and drove to school. I circled the parking lot, looking for a free space. I grabbed my stuff and got out of my truck.

"Bella!" Shouted Mike , Eric and Tyler from the school entrance, they were rushing towards me.

"Hey. You guys alright? You seem a bit.. livelier than yesterday." I asked.

"Yeah, we're great." Mike answered.

"Absolutely." Followed Tyler.

"Never better." Eric said.

"Okay then."

"Good morning." Greeted Angela as she walked to us. The day was uneventful. Every class, I had someone following me around – either Mark, or Tyler, or Eric. I can almost imagine them with wagging tails. At lunch, I looked around the cafeteria, only to be disappointed. Edward Cullen was no where to be seen; only his family sat at their usual table. I had the urge to ask his siblings what's up with him and his strange behavior around me, but Rosalie sending me daggers kept me from doing so. _This can't be seriously about me._

"Bella, are you listening?" Jessica asked, annoyed at my lack of attention.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Still staring at Rosalie, her eyes won't let me go. She followed my gaze, then smirked.

"Looking for someone?" She asked teasingly. I finally looked at her.

"No, not really." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're looking for Edward Cullen, aren't you?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Cause you like him."

"You like who?" Mike asked from behind us.

"No one." I answered immediately. He looked at Jessica. "She likes who?" He asked.

"Edward Cullen." She said, proudly. Mike glared at me, making me wither on the spot.

"You like him?" His eyes, narrowing.

"No." I said not looking at him. He shrugged.

"If you say so." He raised his arm, about to put it around my shoulders.

"Uh. Yeah. I'll see you guys at the table." I said, scurrying to the group's direction before he could touch me. I could hear Jessica's voice in the background. She was scolding Mike for making me uncomfortable, but I knew better. She got hurt at Mike's action. I knew she liked him.

At Biology class, Mike was apologizing non-stop. Said that it meant nothing to him, and that he never intended to have an awkward aura around us. I told him that everything is fine and that he had nothing to apologize for.. Not to me, at least. It wasn't me who got hurt.

Mr. Banner entered the room, which made Mike go to his seat. At that point, I couldn't really think of Mike, nor Jessica. All that I was thinking was _Edward Cullen is still not here._ I looked around, hoping to have a glimpse of him – even if he wasn't my lab partner anymore, but I guess I have to get used in being disappointed. There was no sign of him anywhere.

I tried to pay attention to what Mr. Banner as discussing, but I already knew what he was talking about, making my brain wander. I stared at the clock, hoping it would be nice to me and move his hands faster but every second seemed to go by slower. This is torture. I put my head on the table, scribbling in my notebook. After a couple of pages, the bell finally rang.

I got up, and headed for gym. Of course, Mike was already walking with me, getting my books from under my arms. We reached gym, and changed into our gym clothes. We were playing badminton today, another hell day for me. Mike was my partner, he did his part – and mine. I just stayed at the back; making way for him. Gym ended after an eternity of waiting. I changed back to my clothes then stalked to my truck. I searched the lot for a silver Volvo again, my already little hope got shattered.

The rest of the week dragged on. I became accustomed to hopeless searches and utter disappointments. A troubled vampire should have no effect on me, but here I am, wondering how he was and how I could help him with his suffering. Letting him be in pain appealed to me. Only somehow, I knew he doesn't deserve what he's going through. My morning subjects was somehow endurable. Lunch was agonizing. Biology was deadly. Gym was another story.

For the week, coach Clapp made us play badminton. Mike, ever so loyal, stayed as my partner. Doing what he does best; winning a game for two single-handedly. Unfortunately, at one point, coach Clapp interrupted the game saying that everyone should have a try in hitting the shuttlecock, mainly looking at me. The opposing team, aimed it at me. I tried to hit it, but I bounced of the net, knocking down Mike. We fell to the floor, his face pale white, gasping for air. I stood up immediately, backing up as far as I could. _My curse._ I accidentally touched him, and now he's hyperventilating. The coach, blew the whistle, signaling the end of the period.

He hovered over Mike, checking his pulse and heartbeat. Mike was closing his eyes, consciousness drifting away from him.

"Mike." Said the couch, slapping his face.

"He's not breathing." Said a girl.

"I'll have to take him to the clinic. Bella, come with me. Everyone else, you are free to go." He said, walking to the gym doors, Mike in his arms. We went to the clinic, but the nurse couldn't find anything wrong with Mike. No disease, no wounds, no infection. She said that life was just drifting away. He got sent to the hospital to examined further.

"Bella, what happened?" Said the coach.

"I don't know. One thing, I was trying to hit the shuttlecock. Next thing I remember, I'm on top of Mike, and he was... that." I said, staring blankly into space. I was lying, I knew exactly what happened. Mike touched me, and I was taking his life from him. Seeing that I couldn't give them anymore information, they let me go home.

I called my mother as soon as I arrived the house. There must something that could save Mike. I'm not 18 yet, it can prevented. Mike can be saved.

"Mom!" I shouted as she answered the phone.

"Bella? You alright? You sound so frantic." She said, concern evident in her voice.

"Something happened. Something terrible. I didn't mean to. I just... Then he... I did mean to!" I said. I can feel my tears rolling down my face.

"Bella, relax. Breathe. Then tell me what happened." She said, calming me down.

I took a deep breath, and arranged my thoughts. "It's M-mike, he's a f-friend of mine. He's my.. partner in gym t-today. And.. and.. Well I.. I touched him – a-accidentally! And now, he's.. at the hospital."

"How long has he been out? What did he look like?" She asked softly, but with authority.

"About an.. hour or so. He was.. w-white, pale white. And he was.. g-gasping for air. Then.. he.. closed h-his eyes like he was.. sleeping, but it s-seemed like he was... d-dead. He didn't.. move. And his.. heartbeat.. it was.. s-slow. Mom, I don't know w-what to d-do." I stuttered between sobs.

"How did you come in contact with him? You didn't just _touched _him."

"I.. i.. c-crashed into.. him." She gasped, then became silent for a minute. "M-mom?"

"He can be saved. But you won't be able to do it on your own."

"How?"

"You'll need vampire venom."

"Wh-what?! No."

"Bella, vampires are immune to us –"

"I won't let them bite him! He'll turn into one of them!" I cut her off, almost shouting. Why does it have to be vampires? I screamed in my head.

"You know some vampires?" She asked, bewildered.

"Y-yes. There are.. 5, I think."

"We'll talk about that later. For now, you'll have to talk to one of them. You'll need their help."

I sighed in defeat, there's no point in arguing. She was always right. Specially in these kinds of things.

"How much?"

"Remember the vial I gave you? Fill that up, that's all you need. Then, inject it to him. No bites! Just inject."

"That's it?" I asked, skeptical. _It wouldn't be that easy._

"Then, you'll have to return him the part of his life that you took."

"How would I do that?" _It shouldn't be that hard either._

"You'll have to kiss him, Bella." My eyes widened.

"There has to be another way." I said, shaking my head.

"There is no other way, Bella. Either you kiss him, or you let him die."

"Can't you do it?"

"_You're_ the one who touched him. _You_are the one devouring" – I winced at the word – "_his_life." I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Just a kiss, nothing else."

"Nothing else." She assured me. I breathed again, still not opening my eyes.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"And Bella.. Please take care of yourself."

"Yes, Mom. Thank you." I said, finality in my voice. She hung up, and so did I. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, then leaned my head on the wall beside me. I can hear Charlie's footsteps. I looked out the window and he was still a yard away. I hurried to the kitchen to start on his dinner.

"Bella?" He called out as he entered the house.

"Kitchen."

"Hey" – he was in the kitchen now – "I heard about what happened in school earlier." I remained silent. Of course he did, he's the sheriff for God's sake.

"Look, it wasn't your fault. You just fell, that's all. No harm done. It's not like you're killing him." He said, trying to be comforting. His words weren't helping but I couldn't blame him. He doesn't have any idea what kind of monster I am.

"Bella?" He was closing in now. I can't let him come near me. One is enough for today.

"Dad, don't worry. I'm fine – just worried. Can I go to the hospital after dinner? I just have to make sure he'll be fine." I asked, backing away.

"Sure." He said from the living room. I cooked dinner thinking of how I can get Edward to help me. I served dinner, still preoccupied with my thoughts.

"How was school?" He asked, noticing my silence.

"You mean other than that.. incident? Nothing special."

He sighed. "Made friends?"

"Yes, but I guess I'll have to stay away from them too." I said, looking down.

"Bella."

"I'm sorry. Can we repeat that from the start?" He looked at me, waiting to speak again. "I made new friends. Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben. They're nice. Very welcoming."

"That's good." He said, giving me a small smile.

"What do you know about the Cullens?" I asked, avoiding his look.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?"

"Yeah, i think so."

"Carlisle Cullen is the head of the family. He's married to Esme and he's a great doctor. All their kids are adopted. I don't know them, actually." He said, shrugging.

"Carlisle works at our hospital?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes." He said simply. That's all I needed to hear. I can talk to Edward through him, or maybe I don't need Edward's help. I can ask him instead. He's a doctor, I'm sure he'll avail. I hurried through my meal and put my dish on the sink.

"Done?" Charlie asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes. Are you?" I asked, facing him.

"Yes. Here." He said, handing me his plate. I cleaned the dishes, rushed to my room and got changed. I bid my father goodbye before leaving the house. Carlisle is all I needed. He can help me.

"I need to see Mike Newton." I said to the nurse at the front desk. She looked at me then checked her records.

"He's in room 409." She said, giving me a small smile.

"Thank you." I said, then rushed to Mike's room. There was a doctor in there when I entered his room. He had blond hair, a _very _pale complexion and slightly built. He's more like a model than a doctor._A vampire; must be Carlisle Cullen._ I stepped in the room, elated to see him.

"Sit down." He said, giving me a warm smile. I sat down and examined Mike. He looked worse. The shadows underneath his eyes looked darker. His was white, literally. He was almost blending in with the hospital sheets.

"You must be Isabella Swan?" Asked the doctor. I looked at him, his handsome face taking away my worries for Mike.

"Bella." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said, pulling his face into a smile. "Good evening, Bella. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Edward's father."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you." He looked at Mike again, going to the other side of the bed.

"Do you know what happened to him?" I didn't answer. He looked at me again, seeing that I didn't plan on answering, he spoke, " His... situation is very crucial. Every doctor in this hospital has done every test there is and yet, we were unable to find a cure."

"I know a cure." I said, simply. He didn't look surprised.

"I'll get you anything you need."

"Medicines nor operations won't help." He gave me a knowing look. I buried my face in my hands. I felt him sit beside me, somehow comforting me too.

"I'm taking Edward's" –My head snapped up at the sound of Edward's name – "hunches are right." He said casually. I sighed, again hiding my face in my hands.

"Our kind shouldn't exist anymore. I'm sure that even you think we're myths. For reasons unknown, your kind are immune to our... curse. Maybe because you don't have blood to poison. We transform when we turn 18, we can actually pass for vampires; except that we have wings, spikes, fangs, black eyes and we bleed.. At 15, minor changes are made; enhanced senses and reflexes. At first, it was great, till I turned 17. That's when the "ability" came upon me. I shouldn't be around humans, even the slightest touch can weaken them for a week."

"You're a black angel." Carlisle said. His face was smooth, his voice sounded amazed more than terrified. I nodded.

"A black angel. Known as angels of death who control people's souls. A careless contact with them can cost you your life. It takes a lot of time to master, but when you do, you can get away with anything." He continued, sharing his knowledge of our race.

"Well, we don't really control souls. Our blood, or any form of DNA from us is poisoned. I don't know what kind of poison we have but it can be helpful. When trained, we can regenerate anyone; cleaning them from any kind of sickness they have."

"Then_you _are the cure." He said.

"I wish." I said, shaking my head. He gaving me a confused look, then his eyes brightened in understanding.

"You know a lot." I said to him.

"I've been living for 3 centuries now." He said.

"Oh." Was all I was able to say.

"The cure?" He asked.

"I'll need your venom." I said, finally looking him in the eyes.

"What venom?" His expression was smooth; eyes, guarded.

"I know you're a vampire, Carlisle. You and your family."

"How did you know?" His expression, rigid.

"Plain observation." He fell silent.

"But not to humans. Just me." I added quickly. He nodded.

"Carlisle, please. I need your help." I said, almost begging.

"But he'll turn into one of us." He retorted.

"No. But it will help him survive. You don't need to bite him. A small amount will do." I said, showing him the vial; not larger than my thumb.

"What will I do with that?" He asked, a bit wary.

"Fill it up. Then inject it to him."

"That's all?" He asked, disbelieving.

"The rest is up to me." I said, swallowing a big lump in my throat.

"What do you mean "the rest"?" He asked.

"I'll have to do something I never wanted to do. Letting him die sounds really appealing at this moment." I glared at the floor.

"What do you have to do, Bella?" His voice was soft, yet firm.

"When someone gets poisoned, they get weaker. We, on the other hand, get stronger." I looked at him, his eyes again, full of confusion. "Let's just put it this way, souls are _our _form of blood."

"You feed on souls?" He was taken aback.

"No._Feed _isn't really the word. We _take _souls only if we're in grave danger. When we cure people, we absorb their sickness, and when we near death, a soul is the only thing that can help us." He nodded, a way of telling me that he understood.

He waited for me to continue. "I'll have to kiss him."

"It's a good thing Edward's not here." He said, chuckling a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with." He took the vial from my hand, then took out an injection from his kit. We turned to the door, hearing footsteps. The door opened, revealing the nurse at the front desk.

"Visiting hours is over." She said to me.

"Don't mind her, she's with me." Carlisle smiled at her. She just nodded, dumbfounded for sure, and closed the door.

Carlisle turned to me, "Let's get to work then." He injected the venom to Mike's left arm. His heartbeat accelerated wildly. Then halted to an abrupt stop.

"What's happening?" I asked, panicked.

"The venom did its part." Carlisle said, as Mike was regaining his heartbeat. "It's time to do yours." He said, signaling me. I stood up, and went to Mike's side. I slowly bent down, meeting Mike's ice-cold lips with mine. I pulled back as I felt heat making its way through him. He was regaining his color. His heartbeat, back to normal. I can even hear him breathe. I felt weak though.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"I feel weak. Aftershock, I think." I said, holding on to Mike's bed for support. Something cold and hard grasp my arms.

"I'll give you a ride home." Carlisle said. I realized the iron-clasp were his hands, preventing me from falling to the floor.

I wasn't sure how Charlie reacted when Carlisle brought me home unconscious, but basing on his respect for Carlisle, it can't be that bad. I didn't even know I was asleep until I opened my eyes and the clock said 2:00.


	4. AloneInMyRoom, YouWereHereJustYesterday

**Disclaimer: Character's are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot belongs to me.  
No copyright needed.**

* * *

** _Recap:_**

_I wasn't sure how Charlie reacted when Carlisle brought me home unconscious, but basing on his respect for Carlisle, it can't be that bad. I didn't even know I was asleep until I opened my eyes and the clock said 2:00._

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself back in my room, shuffling of paper can be heard. Something white from my rocking chair caught my eye, the noise accompanying it. I squinted my eyes, trying to make my eyes cooperate. I sat up, trying to have a better view; the figure looked up.

"Edward?" I said, unsure.

"Bella. How are you?" He said, standing up.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I took you here. You passed out at the hospital. Mike's fine, by the way." He said, settling beside me.

"Passed out?" I asked, still processing what he said.

"Don't you remember?" He asked, worry resounding in his voice. Hospital... passing out... None of it made sense. What happened to Mike in the first place?

"I don't understand." He sighed.

"I'll tell later in the morning."

"What were you looking at?"

"An old photo album of yours."

"What photo album?" I asked, anxious. He chuckled.

"Bella, it's 2 in the morning. I'd rather you sleep." He said, pushing me back down.

"What photo album?" I asked again, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Sleep. I promise, I'll answer every question you have later in the morning." He stood up.

I grabbed his wrist before he can take a step. "Where are you going?" He smiled, taking my hand in his.

"I have to go back. I promised Carlisle I won't be out for long."

"Oh." I said, letting go of his arm. He knelt beside me, brushing away lost strands of hair from my face.

"Good night, Bella." His scent lulled me.

"Good night." I muttered, already half asleep. He stroked my hair, making consciousness drift away. I can no longer feel his cold hands on my head; he must've left.

I woke up later that day contemplating whether Edward was or wasn't just a dream. I got ready, grabbed my bag then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Bella." greeted Charlie.

"Morning, Dad." I set my bag down beside my chair then went to get a granola bar.

"Light breakfast?"

"I'm gonna be late for school."

"School?" he asked, confused.

"It's Friday today. Isn't it?" I asked, narrowing my eyebrows.

"It's Saturday today, Bells."

"Oh." I let my bag drop from my shoulders to the floor.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be in my room if you need me." I said, grabbing my bag again. "Hey, Dad?" I asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah?"

"How is Mike?" I asked._ Maybe Edward wasn't a dream._

"Still in the hospital, but he's getting better, from what I've heard." He replied, confirming my thoughts.

I rushed to my room, dropped my bag then went to my truck. I sped, well as fast as my truck can handle, to the hospital to confirm that Mike is confined there. I checked on him, he looked rather well to me.

"How are you doing, Bella?" asked a voice behind me. I turned to look at him, he was a doctor; but more like an actor in portraying a doctor. I'm sure I've seen him before, I just can't put where.

"I'm fine, i think."

"Do you remember what happened?" He said, walking to my side; I shook my head in response.

"What do you remember last?"

"Doing homework on a Thursday night."

"Hmm. Do you know who I am?" Again, I shook my head. He sighed in return.

"I am Carlisle Cullen."

"Edward's Father?" He nodded.

"What happened?" I asked determined to know. I don't like missing a part of my life.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"No, but I can't take not remembering why a friend of mine got hospitalized. Especially when I feel it's connected to me."

"It is."

"We're not in a movie, Dr. Cullen. The suspense isn't needed." He smiled at me.

"What do you think happened to him?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you just tell me?" I demanded, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Sudden intake of information may not be good for you."

"Slowly then."

"At gym, who are you partners with?"

"Mike."

"What sport were you playing for the week?"

"Badminton." He raised his eyebrows like I'm missing something obvious.

"I don't see how Gym class connects to Mike's situation right now."

"What do you think might have happened to send Mike in coma for a day?"

"I touched him." It wasn't a question. I felt my body weaken, and sat on the couch to avoid fainting.

"No." My eyes snapped to him.

"What do you mean no?"

"You didn't touch him, you merely _crashed _into him." He said, my eyes widened in realization.

"But you saved him. He's fine now, see?" He said.

"What did I do to save him?"

"You kissed him." He said nonchalantly. _Kissed him._ That seemed to trigger my memory. Coach Clapp interrupting the game... Mike on the floor, whiter than the vampires... My outburst to my mother on the phone... My confessions to Carlisle... I remember everything know – so sudden. I grabbed my head; every part of my brain was throbbing.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Asked Carlisle.

"No. I remember." I said, relaxing a bit.

"Tylenol?"

"No. Thank you, but I'll be fine."

"Why don't you go home and rest? Can you drive?" I nodded and stood up. I made my way back to my truck, avoiding tripping on my own feet. There was a statue leaning on my truck; smirking at me as I neared.

"What are you doing here?"

"I promised to answer your questions."

"You remembered?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course, I do. And, I'll drive you home." He said, walking to the driver's seat.

"Why you? This is my truck. No fair." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Bella, do you really think a doctor like Carlisle would let you drive like that?" My head still hurt so arguing was pointless; he was right anyway. I climbed to the passenger's seat silently and let him dive in peace. He didn't look like he was breathing, glaring at the road ahead. His knuckles whiter than usual – wow, that was possible?

"Your truck need modification." He said, frustration clear in his voice.

"Modification?"

"I can walk faster than this!" He said, slightly hitting the steering wheel.

"Don't do that! This truck is a senior citizen, I suggest you bear with it." I said, again, crossing my arms in front my chest. He sighed. It was then I realized that I didn't tell him nor Carlisle where I lived but he seemed to be in knowledge of that; Chief Swan's house, everyone must've known that.

"Your questions?" He reminded me. I asked the first question that went to my head.

"Where were you all week?"

"Away."

"Where exactly?"

"Alaska."

"What were you doing there?"

"Nothing special."

"Were you hunting?"

"At times."

"Why did you leave?" His expression went rigid.

"I had to get away."

"From who?"

"No one. Just away." I fell silent, I wanted to make sure that I wasn't the reason for his sudden departure but from his expression, silence is better. His poker mask was on, his voice unusually smooth, and his eyes were guarded. We were already pulling up in Charlie's driveway, but I didn't move.

"Do you need help getting off the truck?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Last question." I hold up my finger. He pulled the keys from the ignition then raised his eyebrows at me.

"What photo album?" He chuckled at this.

"Your old one. Found it under the bed, accidentally kicked it." He said, rubbing the back of his head, messing up his already disarrayed hair. "You were still a kid on that one." I only brought 1 photo album with me, that was most recent. I didn't recognize the album he was talking about. Maybe Charlie kept some pictures of mine.

"Anything else?"

"I have millions of questions for you but I don't think you'll want to answer them right now." I said, climbing down my truck.

"Why not?" He said, holding the door of my truck, waiting for me.

"It's mostly my randomness." I said, shrugging. He closed the door and handed me my keys.

"I'll see you then." He said, giving me a smile; I returned it then went to the house. When I reached the front door, he was leaning against my truck waiting for me to go inside, I guess.

"How are you going to go home?" I asked, finally aware that he didn't have his car with him.

"Bella." He said shaking his head, laughing a bit. "I'm a vampire remember? I can manage. Go and rest." He said, complacent. I nodded, then went inside and locked the door. I peeked from a nearby window to find only my truck in sight. I stalked to my room, feeling overly exhausted; Carlisle's information combined with Edward's unusual kindness was a lot to process. I grabbed my CD player, pulled of my shoes then slumped on my bed. The relaxing sound of piano filled my ears; somehow making my eyelids feel heavier.

"_Bella!" I turned around to identify the voice; it was Edward's. I smiled at he sight of him but something was different. His face held fear, surprise and anger. His eyes were the brightest red; just like Lizzie's when she changed. I took a step towards him, then heard a deep growl coming from a bush beside me. I stared at the bush, waiting for something to come at me – nothing happened._

_"__Bella." It was Edward again, his voice was gentler. He wasn't where I remember him to be. I finally looked around my surroundings. I was encircled by tall dark eerie looking trees. Waves splashing can be heard from the distant, and so does flapping of wings. I looked up, their were hundreds of birds flying in every direction. One of them was flying to me._

_"Come with us." They weren't birds; they were the black angels. In front of me stood my sister, her hand outstretched._

_"No, Bella. Don't. Please, come with us." Edward suddenly appeared at my side._

_Bella. Bella. Bella. They were closing in on me, asking me to come with them; telling me to choose between them. Be my true nature; a black angel. Or be something I admired; a vampire._

_Lizzie reached me, holding me by the waist and taking me up. Edward caught on my right arm, not letting go._

"Bella." I was being shaken, forcing me to open my eyes. I saw Charlie looking down at me.

"Hmm?"

"Why happened?"

"Huh?" I said, rubbing my eyes. My head hurt, and I felt cold. Something was wrapped around my waist and right arm.

"Nevermind. Come on." He grabbed me from my arms and slowly pulled me up. I looked down to my arm to see the CD player chord slithered around me. I was on the floor; must've fell.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, sitting me down on my bed.

"Yea. Wrong turn, maybe." I said, pulling the covers on me. He took the CD player and placed it on the bedside table.

"Oh. Sorry about dinner. I just felt really exhausted." I felt my words being slurred; I hoped Charlie gets everything I say.

"It's okay, just rest." He went to the door, turned the lights off then closed the door.

I slept halfway through Sunday. Charlie was worried about my drugged image. I locked myself in my room and rested until night. I cooked for Charlie's meal but wasn't on the mood to eat. I did the laundry but it wasn't as occupying as I thought. I was dopey all day long; the dream always distracting my thoughts. If I really had to choose, would it be Edward or my sister? Hopefully, I won't come across that decision soon enough. Maybe I wouldn't have to decide about that after all. For sure I would be with my sister, I can't pick Edward, I hardly know him. At 9pm, I finally went to bed. Maybe the following days would be better.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and the shortness. Got busy. Her weekend was _reaaallllyy _uneventful. :))**

**R&R, though! Please? Thank you:)**


	5. You Are My Sweetest Downfall

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: Character's are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot belongs to me.  
No copyright needed.**

* * *

It's Monday all over again; my first week in Forks was dreadful. I expected it to bad but I never thought it would be _disastrous_. I felt guilty of having to do that to Mike, even though it was accidental. Carlisle somehow managed to make up a not-so-severe illness to match his situation. He was allowed to go to school already.

It was colder this morning. Thankfully, not raining, just cold. Tyler, Mike, Jessica and Eric took turns in seating next to me in every class. Somehow, I was already adjusting, slowly feeling comfortable.

I never thought I could ever feel comfortable here. But it was a good thing.

After Spanish, I walked with Eric to the cafeteria. The school grounds, covered on snow, was blinding. Eric was ecstatic. Everyone was. But not me.

"Don't you like snow?" He asked, confused about my reaction. I actually managed to say, "does it really have to snow?" loudly. _Oops._

"No. Never a snow person. It's cold." I said.

"You'll love it, I'm sure." He chuckled.

"Don't get your hopes up." I muttered.

A snowball flew right past me, missing me by centimeters, and hit Eric right in the face. I heard Mike's laugh, closing on us.

Eric bent downwards to make a snowball and threw it back at Mike... But missed. Mike laughed harder, almost falling to the ground. I rolled my eyes and entered the cafeteria. I sat at the usual table; they chatted excitedly about the snow, I felt bad not being able to feel the same.

Mike and Eric made it in there in one piece, _I think they're starting to warm up to each other_.

They started announcing a snowball battle. Mike against Eric, and anyone is free to join._ Then again, I shouldn't get ahead of anything._

I looked around the cafeteria, not feeling so good about the "battle."

I spotted the Cullens at their usual table; only looking like a scene from a movie. Emmett and Jasper was soaked with melted snow, arms wide open asking for a hug from Rosalie and Alice who were backing away, not wanting to get soaked. They loved the snow – just like everybody else.

But aside from the happiness and playfulness, something was different. I couldn't tell what but they looked a bit more alive.

I observed Edward more than ever. He was watching his siblings, laughing. His cheeks had a tint of red in them. His eyes were no longer emotionless. His hair was more disarrayed but it didn't look that messy. He looked a lot better – as if that was possible.

I could stay there and watch him forever.

"Bella? What are you looking at?" Jessica followed my gaze.

And at that exact moment, his eyes caught mine. I couldn't look away, I was mesmerized by his eyes. He smiled then turned back to his siblings.

"Did he just smile at you?" She asked. I can't help but be slightly offended by her tone.

"Maybe at you." I whispered, rolling my eyes.

"Do you think so?" She giggled. You weren't supposed to hear that. I shrugged instead.

She looked back at him with dreamy eyes, I rested my head down on my arm, and did the same.

Again, Edward looked our way. He looked at Jessica with pure loathing, Jessica was taken aback, turned her attention to the others who were still talking about the snow fight to come. I hid half of my face into my arm, afraid I'll get the same reaction.

His eyes shifted to mine. Again, he smiled; I felt myself smiling back, his smile grew wider.

Alice stood up, followed by the others. He gave me one last smile before leaving.

I walked with Mike and Angela to class excitedly; fighting back a smile the whole way. When we reached the room, my stomach did flips. I wasn't ready to face him, but they gave me no choice, walking inside without stopping making me follow.

He was already at our table, resting his head in his arm and drumming his fingers like people did when they're nervous or waiting for something. I slowly walked to the table and sat down silently; he immediately straightened up.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen." said a musical voice. I never noticed how beautiful his voice was.

"I know that." I said, smiling slightly.

"And I'm sorry for my sudden appearance in your room last Saturday morning. We're not even properly introduced." He said, amused by the realization.

"Oh Yeah." I agreed, giggling lightly. "I'm Bella Swan, then. Sorry for bombarding you with annoying questions of mine." I grinned.

He laughed, a dazzling laugh. I never noticed how wonderful his laugh was. All I can do was stare like an idiot.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner came and started the class; saving me from having to explain myself to Edward on why I was looking at him longer than needed. For our activity, the slides in the box were out of order and working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Start." He demanded.

He got a slide from the box and handed it to me. "Ladies first?" He said smiling his crooked smile. _Damn, he's beautiful._

"Or I could go ahead if you want?" He said, snapping the slide into the microscope. _Focus, Bella. Don't be look like an idiot. Oh wait, you've done that already. Don't _act _like an idiot. To something!_ I scolded myself.

"It's okay, I can go ahead."

He handed me the microscope. I did this before, it should be easy.

We were done in a matter of seconds. I looked around, some were comparing the slides again and again, some had a book open under their table. Cheaters.

My eyes scanned the room looking at everything, anything... But him. Unfortunately, I lost interest of the things that were there.

I looked up and met his eyes, he was staring down at me. It was like I was meeting him all over again. I finally noticed what was different about him – his eyes were topaz rather than black. He lips formed a small smile. Did I mention that he was beautiful? And perfect, and God-like, and handsome, and mysterious, and lovely?

_He's a vampire, Bella. What are you thinking?_ Said an annoying voice in my head.

_You couldn't deny I'm right._ I argued back.

_Think of your sister please. Don't get fooled by the appearance_.

_They're different; they don't feed on humans. They're nice._ I defended.

"So, why did you move to Forks?" Asked Edward, stopping me from debating further with myself. Wow, that sounded sane.

"My mom got remarried."

"And, you don't like him?"

"No, he's great."

"I don't understand." He said, not bothering to hide the confusion in his voice.

"They have to move every so often. I didn't want to move every now and then, so I sent me here." He nodded; looking unsatisfied about something.

"From whom did you get your heritage?" He asked.

"My mom."

Just then Mr. Banner decided to interrupt. He dismissed the class 10 minutes earlier. I groaned inwardly. _Who would want to be early for gym?_

Then some random kid ran past me, "Gym!" He shouted excitedly, shoving his books and papers in his bag._Oh. Him. _

"Walk you to your next class?" Said that musical voice again. How could I say no?

"Sure. It's gym."

He asked me questions about my past school, and past life. We reached the gym, and stayed by the door, he was still interviewing me. Too soon, the bell rang. I unwillingly bid him goodbye and went to the locker room. For the first time in my life, I actually enjoyed being interviewed.

Mike was again, my partner. After life being almost taken away from him, you think he'd change his mind. Too bad he doesn't know the truth.

This time, I managed to stay away from him, no one was rushed to the clinic. Coach Clapp dismissed us 5 minutes early. Teachers are in a good mood.

When I reached outside, it was raining, washing every trace of snow. I never thought I'd be happy to see rain. Everyone was saddened by the unfortunate event, especially Mike and Eric. They decided on continuing their battle for "life and death" tomorrow. I just hid under my hood and went to my truck.

At home, I made dinner for Charlie and I.

"How was Mike?" Charlie asked after a long moment of silence.

"Seemed like he never got sick." I said. He nodded, chuckling slightly.

"It's a good thing we have Carlisle."

I nodded. _He doesn't even know the half of it_. After dinner, I cleaned the dishes and finished my homework, and took my most awaited sleep.

Tuesday morning I drove to school slower than usual to avoid skidding down the road; it started to snow harder. I took it as a warning that my stay here could get worse, maybe I would end up killing someone in a matter of days. But then maybe, it's just me; I'm not really a snow person.

Luckily, I made it to school unscathed. I saw why, there were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around my tires. I wondered how early Charlie woke up to put those there. I'd have to thank him later.

Then there was the sound.

I looked up, it was like in the movies; the time when everything moves in slow motion when something's about to happen. I saw Edward four cars down from me, his face held fear, panic, and horror. His topaz eyes stood out from a sea of frozen faces covered in masks of shock.

All I heard was tires protesting against the brakes, squealing. A blue van was spinning widely in the parking lot; it turned again, it was going to collide with my truck. Only if I wasn't in the way.

I hadn't got the time to think. I closed my eyes and waited for it; it was too late to do anything else. Just then, something plowed into me, but not from where I expected it to come from. The pain that I was waiting for didn't come. I felt cold instead. It pinned me to the ground, disabling me from moving.

I was lying on the pavement, beside the car I had parked to. I couldn't grasp anything else other than that the van was still coming for me; it bounced off my truck and it still wasn't satisfied. A low growl made me aware that I wasn't alone; I wasn't hard to recognize. My senses finally caught up with me. Edward was at my side, holding me to him, the van was going to pound us in a second. I couldn't let that happen; not to Edward.

I pushed him out of the way and my back got pulverized by the van's wheel. My arms buckled, sending me down on the pavement, hard. The breath I was holding on escaped my lungs. I felt some part of metal mutilate my skin, something hot flowed down my spine. Edward was safe beside me, but his eyes were again coal black.

I found my strength, and raised my hand backwards. To where the van was, I held it and slowly lifted it off of me with Edward's help, the metal part was still cutting against me as it left my back. He pulled me to him then let the van fall on the concrete, shattering its windows. I felt sorry for it.

Another second longer, the screaming began; frantic yells of my name. But louder than anything was Edward's raging voice.

"What did you do?" His voice was harsh and stern. I couldn't speak, my hands explored my back and found something still penetrating it.

"Pull it out." I said still holding the metal frame. His features overflowing with rage and wrath. He wasn't breathing; ravenous. He took it out, I dug my nails into his free arm; refraining from screaming. It was covered in blood. Then he threw it together with the other fragments of the van. I felt my skin closing again; my wound was healed.

He was glaring at me with pure loathing. I never saw him so angry; he looked like he was ready to kill.

"Edward.." I started. He held up a hand, telling me not to speak. I followed suit.

"Bella!" Shouted a voice. They found us, then there was a blur of activities around us.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" Another shouted.

Edward kept sending me daggers, I couldn't look away. He then vanished from sight. I looked around, I was sure I caught a glimpse of his bronze hair; he was running into the woods outside the campus. I wanted to run after him and tell him I'm sorry. But I knew I couldn't just walk out of this scene, so I waited for the right time.

Finally, the ambulance came and took me to the hospital. They examined me and found nothing wrong but said that I had to stay there for a while to rest. I laid on the bed and waited for a doctor to release me.

Then they wheeled a bed in; Tyler was lying on it, covered in bloody bandages. "Oh God, Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I hit the ice wrong! And. And. Damn, I'm sorry." He said, instantly.

"It's okay, Tyler. I'm fine. See?"

"But still. How can I make it up to you? Anything!"

"Don't mind it."

I couldn't get him to shut up. I closed my eyes and tuned him out. I heard the door open, but I felt too tired to look.

"Is she asleep?" Asked a voice I recognized right away. My eyes shot open.

"Bella." He said giving me a small smile.

"Carlisle! Please tell me I can go." I said, almost pleading.

"Yes, you can." He said, chuckling lightly. I stood up and went to the door even before he finished his sentence.

"Oh. Hey, Carlisle?" I asked, walking back to him.

"Do you might have any idea where Edward might be?"

"I don't know. Maybe in the woods." He said, scanning through Tyler's records.

"Thank you!" I said then ran to the door.

"Oh! And Charlie's at the waiting room." He added quickly. I nodded then went out. Charlie is there... Together with the whole town.  
I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and I know I can't just walk into the woods that instant. I asked Charlie to get me home to rest. Being the chief, it wasn't a hard task. The ride in the cruiser was silent; I leaned my head on the cold window the whole time, pretending to be asleep.

"Dad, I'll go to bed. Sorry for dinner, just tired." I said, pulling my feet up the stairs. He nodded, then went to get the phone for delivery.

I slowly opened the window, and climbed down. It's time like that when I wanted to have my wings so desperately. I ran into the woods, Edward had a 1 hour head start; it was a lost cause. But still I ran farther, deeper into the woods, ran like I've never ran before. The trees were flashing by me with alarming speed, but it felt natural. _I had to find him._

After minutes of searching, I finally found him. He was sitting on the edge of a cliff, a dead elk at his side. He looked so peaceful with the wind blowing against him. I could stay and watch him there forever. But before I can do anything else, the wind shifted, he smelled my scent. He suddenly crouched in defensive – no, in _attack_ position. His lips curled over his perfect white teeth.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, I can feel my eyes heating up. He heard it but didn't react.

I thought of my chances of making it out here alive, the stats; 0.1 percent. I closed my eyes, letting a tear slide down, and waited for him to lunge at me.

...Waited for the lunge.

...Waited for the lunge.

...Waited for the lunge.

That never came. I opened my eyes to see Edward at least 10 feet away, trapped between a cracked tree, being held down his two brothers and Rosalie. Alice was in front of me, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry for that, Bella." She said. I looked down, of all the things she could say, that never came to mind.

"For what? This is all my fault." She walked up to me and put a comforting hand over my shoulder.

"I didn't know what you were thinking, pushing Edward out of the way. That van can do nothing against him, and for you to still be alive after being squished like that." She said, amused.  
"You're not human are you?" She said, slowly withdrawing her hand.

"No." I said, slightly smiling. She raised her eyebrows, urging me to continue.

"They haven't told you?" I asked, narrowing my eyebrows.

"Would I ask if I knew?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Well, I'm an angel." I said nonchalantly.

"A what?" Alice said, suspicious.

"Angel."

"Where are your wings?" I jumped at Rosalie's voice, she was behind me examining my back for traces of feathers.

"And halo?" Alice was 3 inches away from my face making me jump back in surprise. My foot got caught on some branch, and fell backwards with a loud thump.  
"Ow." I said standing up and rubbing my back, making them laugh at me – well, except for Edward, who was still glaring at me – but at least with less intensity.

"Okay. First, angels don't have halos. Second, I haven't gone through transformation yet. So no wings." I explained slightly annoyed and embarrassed.

"Then why are you called angels if you don't have halos?" Alice said.

"Uhm. The wings?" I said, unsure. Alice opened her mouth again, about to question me again but got cut off by Edward.

"Alice, they're not like the angels from Heaven." She looked annoyed but didn't argue further.

"I'm Alice by the way. That's Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper." She introduced a bit late; I nodded to each one.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." I said, remembering the reason for running after Edward.

"Just please don't be so stupid next time. Do you know how hard it was to have your blood spilled there and just ignore it? What were you thinking?" He spat. I flinched at the sound of anger in his voice; tears were forming in my eyes.

"Edward!" Alice retorted back. "I'm sorry, Bella. Sometimes his temper gets the best of him." She said, hugging me slightly.

"It's okay. It's my fault. That was really stupid of me."

"That's an understatement." Scoffed Edward, earning a smack at the back of the head from Emmett. "OW!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up, Edward. She's sorry already." Scolded Jasper.

"She should be! OW!" He exclaimed, earning another. "I'm going to get you for that." He warned Emmett, rubbing his head.

"Don't worry. I let you be, I promise." I said, then ran back to the house, tears flowing freely. I could hear Alice voice asking me to come back, Edward's contradiction and complains for being hit. _If he doesn't want me near him, then I won't be_.

I sneaked back into my room and threw myself on the bed. I hid under the covers and curled up; hugging my knees and rocked back and forth. _He doesn't want me near him. He doesn't want me near him. _I repeated in my head again and again. I wanted to sleep, so bad. But it took me a while before finally sinking in.

* * *

**Longest chapter I've written so far.**

**Sorry if the it seemed rushed, open office wasn't cooperating.**

**R&R please. :)**


	6. Sorry If My Eyes Don't Sparkle Anymore

**I'm so so so sorry for taking almost a month to update.  
Thanks to my parents, I got banned from the computer for about 2 weeks. So, yeah. Sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: Character's are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot belongs to me.  
No copyright needed.**

* * *

**Recall.**

_I sneaked back into my room and threw myself on the bed. I hid under the covers and curled up; hugging my knees and rocked back and forth._He doesn't want me near him. He doesn't want me near him._ I repeated in my head again and again. I wanted to sleep, so bad. But it took me a while before finally sinking in._

* * *

Yesterday, Edward Cullen saved my life... and I tried to save his. Stupid isn't it, knowing that he can't die? So damn stupid. Tyler was following me all day, still thinking of an unnecessary way to make it up to me. The only talk that Edward and I had was in Biology, considering we're partners. I knew he's still mad, I caught him asking to trade his –_ our – _Biology class for something else, _anythin_g else. His coal black eyes were the last thing I wanted to see, but it was what he always gave me. Whenever I think of talking to him, his hating eyes pops into my head and overwhelms me with hopelessness. 

Last week, Edward Cullen saved my life... and I tried to save his. Stupid isn't it, knowing that he can't die? So damn stupid. I settled myself on watching him from far away – it was like my first day of school; with Edward being uncomfortable around me and never missed a chance to send me death glares. Alice on the other hand was being friendlier; greeting me and apologizing for his brother's dishonorable attitude. I couldn't blame him, it wasn't his fault I was too stupid. I'm sure he regrets saving my life.

Last month, Edward Cullen saved my life... and I tried to save his. Stupid isn't it, knowing that he can't die? So damn stupid. Fortunately, everyone had forgotten about "Black Tuesday." Edward wasn't looking at me with hatred anymore – actually, he wasn't looking atme,_period_. His behavior during Biology class was the only proof that he still knows I exist.

I had dreamt of him ever since the incident. It wasn't one of those and-they-all-live-happily-ever-after fantasies, it was the exact opposite; In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin. I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; I called to him, relieved when he turned, relief that was conquered by fear. His eyes were as black as our surroundings, making me froze on the spot, my breath trapped in my lungs. He smiled, menace and disgust written all over his face then walked away, again.

The dreams continued day-by-day. His dark cold eyes were the only thing I see when I close my eyes. Everything was back to normal, but not me. I responded whenever appropriate but I was never really into it. How ironic, all I wanted was to blend in and have no unnecessary attention given to me and yet, whatever I do makes me stand out that much more.

Eric was saddened that he didn't have the chance to carry out his battle with Mike. Mike was actually pleased with the obvious coldness between me and my lab partner. But both were solitary with Tyler; another member of my unwanted fan club.

The girls made me aware of an upcoming event, the girls' choice Spring Dance in two weeks. Jessica even called to asked permission to ask Mike out.

"You weren't planning on asking him? I can ask him for you, if you want." She insisted after I told her that it didn't bother me for the millionth time.

"That's the last thing you should do. I won't be going to the dance." I repeated. Dancing wasn't close to my area of my expertise, if I even have one.

"I'll be great." I can hear hesitance in her voice.

"It's okay, enjoy your time with Mike." I encouraged.

I was alarmed when Jessica wasn't herself the next day. She never said a word all throughout the day. She didn't even glanced over Mike; she was just there. Even Mike was unusually quiet. I felt panicked, I hope he didn't turn her down, at least not as embarrassing if he did. They even sat at the either side of the table, not talking to anyone. Not even a whisper.

He accompanied me to Biology, behavior exactly like Jessica's. For the past few weeks, he started hanging out at my desk, completely ignoring Edward Cullen's presence – just like he to us. But this time, it was different. He wasn't looking so cheerful as always.

"So." He started then cleared his throat. "Uhm. Jessica asked me to Spring Dance."

"That's great. You two will have a great time." I tried my best to be as enthusiastic as I can be. He examined my face, displeased with the grin plastered on it.

"I told her I'd have to think about it." Good, he didn't turn her down. Still possible.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was thinking that maybe you were planning to ask me." He said, not looking me in the eye. My eyes widened at his remark; Edward turned in his seat to face me, waiting for my response.

"Oh." My mind is still not working.

"Have you asked someone already?" Mike asked, eyes shifting from me to Edward.

"No. Actually, I won't go to the dance."

"Why not?"

"I'll be in Seattle." Impromptu plans, how wonderful.

"Can't you go some other time?"

"No. So you better say yes to Jessica or it might be too late." I encouraged.

"Right." He walked to his seat slowly, shoulders hunched; clearly dejected.

I sighed and dropped my head on the desk; I felt bad, but I won't take it back. I can feel someone watching me; I looked up, suddenly meeting Edward's gaze and holding me there.

"Mr. Cullen?" Said Mr. Banner, hoping to catch Edward not listening. Too bad for him, that'll never happen.

"Krebs Cycle." Said Edward, reluctantly turning to him.

I looked away as soon as he let me. I can still feel his eyes on me but I refused to look at him. I settled my head on my hand, letting my hair make a curtain between us, though I can still see him clearly. His hands only turned into fists once in a while. Wow, this is a day of unusual things.

Biology dragged on. When the bell rang I turned my back to him, putting my books in my bag, hoping that he would just disappear like he always do.

"Bella?" Chimed that musical voice. Damn, I know it too well. I turned slowly, unsure of what to expect.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I treated you this past few weeks."

"I can't blame you. Recklessness is something I'm stuck with." I said, bowing my head.

"Do you realize how close you were to dying that day?" My head snapped up, his ocher eyes were filled with concern and sincerity. I shook my head, he sighed.

"Let's go to your next class." He took my hand and pulled me out of the classroom; electric shocks were passing through my body. I stared at our hands, committing to memory how his touch felt. I shivered at the coldness. He must have felt it; he apologized then let my hand drop.

We stopped by the gym door. He gave me a small smile then walked away.

"Wait." I sputtered. He turned, eyebrows raised.

"How close was I from dying?" I asked, I haven't given it much thought. He walked towards me, stopping just in front of me.

"It's better if you don't know." His voice was gentle but it had an edge.

"But – "

"Trust me." He said, then disappeared. I sighed then composed myself for gym.

Volleyball. I fell down, a lot. Good thing I didn't take someone with me. If I confess to Coach Clapp that I can take people's souls, would he consider benching me? Maybe even exempted from gym.

But of course, it's just another plan of mine. Never to succeed.

Finally it ended. I walked casually to my truck; there was a figure leaning on it. Wary, I slowed my pace.

"Hey, Bella." Greeted the figure. I realized it was Eric when I was close enough. He too didn't look so cheerful. Is it just me thinking that there's someone sucking people's happiness, or is this really just an unusual day? I picked the latter.

"Hey, Eric. What's up?" I said, unlocking my door.

"Just wondering... Would you go to the spring dance with me?" He managed to choke out. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I know it's girls' choice. Just thought I'd take my chances." My eyebrows now raised.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I'll be in Seattle that day." I said, climbing in my truck.

"Oh. Okay then." He said, then left. I revved my truck then started to go out of the space; Tyler's Sentra stopped me from going any further. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for him to move. There's no traffic, what's the hold up about?

I was parked facing the cafeteria, where the Cullens are making their way to Edward's Volvo, that was parked two cars from me; he too was stuck cause of Tyler. There was a tap on my window, making me jump; it was Tyler, a grin glued to his face. I got the window to roll halfway down.

"Yeah?"

"How are you?" He said, all cheery.

"Uhm. Stuck?" My voice sounded sharper than I intended but he didn't seemed affected in any way.

"Yeah, sorry." He said, chuckling a bit.

"So.. What's this about?" I asked impatient.

"Would you.. uhm." He looked down, unsure of what to say.

You've got to be kidding me.

"WouldYouAskMeToTheDance?" He said in a flash.

"I'm not going to be in town." I said, trying to be as calm as I could. He didn't need to suffer because Mike and Eric already used up all the patience I could muster.

"Yeah, I heard. Figured you just let them go easy." He said, shrugging. Okay, he did need to suffer.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. But I really won't be around." I said, flatly.

"Oh well. There's still prom." I would object but he was already gone. I saw him entering his car in my rearview mirror; he waved at me before speeding away, followed by the Cullens, and followed by the line which formed because of him. I waited for 10 minutes for the line to dissolve. Thanks a lot, Tyler Crowely. Now I have to hurry back to make Charlie's dinner; as if my truck would permit it.

Charlie wasn't home when I arrived; at least it gave me a few minutes headstart. Having occupied only my hands, my mind wander to what happened earlier; _Edward Cullen talked to me. _I wasn't sure if I was forgiven, but he didn't seem mad when he talked to me. Well, he didn't even bother trying to pretend he wasn't listening when Mike asked me to the dance. Was he just curious? Excited to hear that I would go with Mike? Or was he actually worried? Jeez. It's times like this when I wish _I _could read minds.

The phone rang, disrupting my thoughts. I picked it up, thinking it was Charlie or Renee. It was just an overly excited Jessica, announcing that she was going to the dance with Mike. She actually sounded sincere when she said that she wished that I could come. I gave her my Seattle excuse. She said goodbye to call Lauren and Angela, I casually suggested that she encourage them to ask Tyler and Eric. She agreed then hung up. At least I could make it up to those two.

I went back to my cooking then set the table. _"Do you have any idea how close you were to dying that day?" _Edward's voice rang through my head. I was too preoccupied of the van that I didn't notice his eyes that day. I replayed the scene in my head;

_"Pull it out." I said still holding the metal frame. His feature  
overflowing with rage and wrath. He wasn't breathing; ravenous.  
He took it out, I dug my nails into his free arm; refraining  
from screaming. It was covered in blood. Then he threw it together  
with the other fragments of the van. I felt my skin closing again, my  
wound was healed._

That was one scene I remembered clearly. Some part of the van pierced my back and I asked him to pull it out. I did what? I gasped at the realization – I was so stupid. Asking a vampire to pull out something that mutilated you and have your blood exposed right there; in front of him.

Now I know why he was so mad.

I heard some strange sound outside – it actually sounded like flapping wings, distracting me form the guilt that would've washed through me. I put the pot on the table then went outside. I heard the sound again – coming from above the house. I looked up, but saw nothing. The sky was dark, the moon and a couple of stars can be seen. A bat-like shadow sped across the night. I hurried inside then locked the door. I heard footsteps; I peeked outside the window expecting to see someone walking to the house. Surprisingly, there was no one.

I went to the kitchen, and feebly sank to a nearby chair, feeling a bit freaked out. This happened before when I was still in Phoenix. My mom held a meeting of Angels in the house; they discussed about my sister's situation. My mother was the head of our little ensemble, who takes care of lost Angels; youngsters were no easy business – my sister was supposedly her successor, they said that if she returned before I transform, I wouldn't have to worry. But then again, I can only hope for so long.

I was completely aware of what's happening; Black angels were observing me. I don't know who. I don't know why. I felt afraid for the people around me – the people I love. I can hear more flapping of wings outside; I took another glance. There were 5 Angels walking to the door, their wings outstretched; and at least a hundred more flying overhead, looking like tiny black birds frantically flying in every direction.

I recognized one of the 5; the one in front. He's my cousin, Dex – he changed into his human form. His appearance didn't change – he still had his jet black messy hair, his icy blue eyes and he still had a bulky figure. He was one of my closest cousins but somehow, I felt uneasy for some reason. Instead of running to him, and greeting him like I usually do, I made sure the door was double-locked.

I heard Charlie's cruiser from a distance. There heads whipped to his direction; a faint light can be seen through the woods. A ray of light passed through Dex' face; he looked annoyed and dissatisfied. He gave me one last one wave; outstretched his wings, then rocketed upwards followed by the others. Even the other hundred Angels vanished.

Charlie finally came into view. I unlocked the door and went to the kitchen to make sure everything is prepared. I heard him come into the house and went to the kitchen.

"Hi." He greeted as he plopped down on his chair.

"Hello." I said, doing the same.

"Anything new?" He asked casually.

"No. Not really." I said, impassive. Shoving Dex' image at the back of my head; he didn't need to be involved in this kind of things. "But I'll be in Seattle for a day next... next week." I looked down, preparing for the questions that he'll throw.

"Why?"

"I needed a few things, and clothes."

"Why in Seattle?"

"There were certain things I was unable to find here in Forks." I said.

"Like what?" He said. His tone hinted that what I said was absurd.

"Couple of books. The bookstore here doesn't have the complete set." He merely nodded.

"Are you going alone?"

"Yes."

"It's a big city. You should be aware of that."

"I know. I lived in Phoenix before, remember?" He sighed; I was winning.

"Can your truck handle it?"

"There are cities I'll pass. I'll probably stop over every single one of them."

"Will you be in time for the dance?" This is what I hated – other than it's rainy, and boring, and alien-like, and wet, and small, and old, and hidden – about Forks. Everyone knows the events to come. Even in high school.

"No. I don't think so. Clothes and books takes time."

"Right. Okay then. But I'd really rather you go with someone else." He said.

"Okay. I'll try to look for someone. Thanks, Dad."

The rest of the night was silent – there wasn't anything to say, actually. I bid him good night and went to my room. On my bed, laid a single black feather with a note attached to it. I hurriedly ran to it and tore the note away.

_"Bella,_

_We have some matters to discuss. This is about your sister,  
Lizzie. We've found her. But don't get too comfortable._

_Something about her is different._

_Call me when you can so we can meet. It's better if you  
see her yourself._

_I'll be waiting for your call.  
-Dex"_

It said in Dex' somehow neat scrawl, behind it was a number – his number. They have found my sister. I read and reread it. Somehow I couldn't absorb the good – _great – _news. But something was also different about her. I don't think they were informed that she was part vampire. Maybe that's what's different about her. Did she bite someone's head off? I shivered at the thought.

I let the note and feather in a drawer of my bedside table and went to sleep. I would call him when I was ready to see my sister.

* * *

**Sorry, this is another craptastic masterpiece for me.  
I just HAD to write by the book.**

**Anyhow...**

**R & R, please. :) Opinions are always appreciated. :)  
**

**Thank you, thank you. **


	7. Will This Be My Happy Ending?

**Thank you for the reviews. :) **

**Disclaimer: Character's are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot belongs to me.  
No copyright needed.**

* * *

**Recall.**

_It said in Dex' somehow neat scrawl, behind it was a number – his number. They have found my sister. I read and reread it. Somehow I couldn't absorb the good – great – news. But something was also different about her. I don't think they were informed that she was part vampire. Maybe that's what's different about her. Did she bite someone's head off? I shivered at the thought._

_I let the note and feather in a drawer of my bedside table and went to sleep. I would call him when I was ready to see my sister._

* * *

I was out of bed in a jiffy the next day. I felt a lot better than before, even the lack of sun didn't bother me. It felt like nothing can turn my mood around. I skipped into my truck and revved the engine, I noticed a silver Volvo in my rear view mirror; I can see Edward clearly through the dark tint. He got out of the car , leaving the engine running, and went to my side of the truck. 

"Good morning, Bella." He said, sticking his head in my window.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I studied his face – he was smiling, the smile that I love.

"I'm your driver for today." He said, opening the door. He unplugged my seatbelt and grabbed my bag, then went back to his car.

I locked my truck, my keys in my hands. It slipped out and; I tried to catch it but my forehead came in contact with the door, making a little, tiny, puny, harmless, unnoticeable dent on it. Oops.

I looked around, hoping he didn't notice. It was a lost cause; Edward notice everything. He was behind me, shaking with laughter, his hand wrapped around my keys. I rolled my eyes, got my keys from him and strode to his car. He caught up with me in a blink of an eye. He opened the door for me, then went to his side. He was on the main road in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry." I started, my hands suddenly interested me.

"For what?" He asked, his head turned to look at me.

"Being an idiot." I said, looking at him. He returned my gaze and smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about." He said with finality then turned his attention back to the road.

I sighed. I wouldn't believe him but I knew arguing would just get him mad at me again, so I just kept silent and watched the trees flash by. We were at the school now. His maniac driving saved us a lot of time. There was only three to four people in school. We went to the cafeteria, and thinking that his family will be there, I prepared myself.

"Where're your.. siblings?" I asked, unable to find them.

"They'll be riding with Rosalie."

"Why not with you?" I asked. We sat at the farthest table from the entrance.

"Cause I picked you up."

"Why did you?" I asked, again, staring at him.

"Just felt like it." He said, shrugging. I raised an eyebrow.

"Felt like it?" He looked at me.

"Yes." He said, humor in his eyes.

I stuck a tongue at him then looked away. Wow, that was really mature. I heard a low chuckle but ignored it. I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks. I would not let him see that.

"So your an angel." He said, resting his head on his hand. I never told him anything about that but having Carlisle know everything and him being able to read minds, it wasn't surprising.

"You make it sound like it's a good thing." I said, looking at him from the corners of my eyes. He narrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't think so?"

"I know it isn't."

"Why do hate it so much?"

I looked at him incredulous; he had my full attention now. "You know what I can do. That's not even close enough to what a full-fledged angel can."

"It didn't look so bad."

"How can you say that? Isn't taking away people's souls _bad _enough for you?" My was voice slightly rising.

"It's not that."

"Then what is?" I asked, my temper getting the best of me. He just stared at me, smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You." He shifted in his seat. He was closer to me now; we were leaning towards each other. I _had _to straighten up, his scent was intoxicating me. I wasn't even sure if he can handle that closeness. He grinned at me, he must've noticed the effect he has on me.

"So.. How does that work?" He said, still grinning.

"How does what work?" I asked, a bit caught up with his perfect white teeth.

"Being an angel."

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure of what to say.

"How do you live? How do you look like? Special abilities? How do you hunt? – if you do hunt." I laughed at him.

"Are you making fun of me?" He asked, faking a hurt expression.

"No." I said, grinning. "Well ,we live as we please. The only thing we have to do is have no contact with humans. And what do you think of when you hear angels?"

"People with wings?"

"Exactly." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. "But they're black. Also, we have fangs, spikes, black eyes – and I mean black."

"You have fangs? Since when do angels have fangs?" He asked, stifling a laugh.

"I have no idea." I said. "Special abilities. Hmm. Generally, every angel have enhanced reflexes, senses and the curse or_death touch. _We're great warriors, actually. But aside from that, I'm not sure; my mother can make illusions of anything."

"And the last question?"

"We don't hunt." I said, simply. He nodded, then grinned.

"Shall we go?" He asked, standing up. I did the same and followed him out. The school was swarming with students now; we almost spent the whole morning together.

"So." He said then cleared his throat. "About Saturday of the spring dance..." He trailed off, obviously nervous.

Spring Dance. You have got to be kidding me.

"Look, Edward I won't be in town that day." I said, as calmly as I could.

"I was just wondering if you would need a ride?" I stopped from walking, I was aware of the people surrounding us but to startled to notice what they're reaction to us.

"With whom?" I asked as if I'd heard wrong. He chuckled at that.

"With me, of course. Who else were you thinking of?" He teased.

"No one. But why would you be offering me a ride? Aren't you mad at me anymore?" Again, he chuckled. If only I wasn't too caught up with his enchanting laugh, I would've been annoyed at him.

"Mad about what?"

"You know what. About the incident last month?" He sighed.

"Do you think I'm mad?" He said, lowering his head so that his eyes were in level with mine. I merely shook my head, already mesmerized.

"I've already talked to you; I forgave you – there's nothing to forgive actually, but I figured that's what you wanted to hear." I shifted my sight away from his eyes; I should avoid getting lost in them so much thinking that I might do something stupid.

"I'm really sorry for what happened before –"

"Really, Bella. Forget about it." He said, cupping my face, forcing me to look at him; I had the urge to close that inch of gap separating us. I felt my blood rise up to my cheeks as I realized how intimate we may look to others but I can't manage to look away from him.

Curse those eyes.

He held me a little longer; his eyes suddenly flashed a glare to someone behind me. Then he let go of me; shifting his sight back to me, and grinned.

"I'm guessing you don't want a ride?" He said, smiling teasingly.

"No. It's okay; if it's not bothering you." His features brightened a bit.

"I offered you, didn't I? He teased, smiling slightly.

"I suppose so." His smiled got wider.

"Your good mood is creeping me out." He laughed at me.

"What is with you?" I asked, slightly hitting his arm. Then the first bell rang, signaling that we only have 5 minutes to spare. "I should be going." I said, unwillingly. I silently hoped that he would ask me to stay.

"Be careful, Jessica Stanley's curious." He said, walking past me.

"About what?" I asked instantly; I wasn't ready for that.

"About today." He said.

"Tell me." Stomping my foot to the ground.

"Did you just stomp?" He said turning back.

"No." I said, almost too quickly. He smiled.

"That wouldn't be right; disrespecting other people's privacy." He said, walking away again.

"No, what _you're _doing isn't right. Tell me. Please?" I said, almost sounding like I was begging. He turned around.

"A lot of questions are running through her head. Bottom line is she wants to know if we're together." He said casually then turned away again.

"Wait." He stopped. "What will I say to that?"

"What do you think?" He asked then disappeared.

I groaned in annoyance. I wasn't sure of what to answer. I'm sure I wanted to say yes to that, but that's only me. I don't even know the meaning of what he said; I couldn't get any clues from his tone.

The second bell rang making me run to my class and made it with just a second to spare. I kept quiet for the first two periods, thinking of what to answer to Jessica. I was afraid of saying something stupid that might make Edward mad at me again; I know he'll be listening.

Do you see the effect he has on me?

At English and Government, Mike and Tyler sat next to me silently. Somehow I was afraid that they were mad at me. I wanted to talk to them but right now, the peace was all I needed.

It was already Trig before I was aware of it. I made an unnecessary trip to my locker just to waste time.

"Tell me e-ver-y-thing." Said Jessica as soon as I entered the room.

"About what?" I said, trying to act dumb. I slowly made my way to our desk.

"About you and Edward." She squealed in excitement, bouncing in her seat.

"What about us?" I asked, setting my book, notebook and binder on the desk and carefully hanging my bag at the backrest of the chair; something I've never done before. I hope she didn't notice me procrastinating.

"_Us?_" She stressed. "You mean, you're together?" She squealed again, those sparkles in her eyes hinted more than just curiosity. I sat down, and contemplated with an answer.

"You are? Since when?" She gaped, clasping her hand on her rounded mouth.

"No. We're not together." I finally answered.

"Oh." She said, her excitement fading.

"But does he like you?" She squealed again.

"I don't know. I don't think so." The bitterness was evident in my voice; I wish she hadn't notice.

"Then what was he doing this morning? I thought he was about to kiss you!" She said, excitedly with a hint of jealousy – just a small hint.

"He was just clarifying some misunderstandings. No kissing was planned by either of us." I said. _Why was I so brought down by this?_

"Okay. Well. Do _you_like_him?_" She said, wiggling her eyebrows_. Now I know._

I looked down to gather my thoughts. I looked at her again when I was sure of what to say; she looked a bit smug. I opened my mouth to answer, just then, the professor called the class' attention.

_That was a close one._

Jessica was almost fuming cause I left her hanging. She nudged my desk demanding for an answer. Unfortunately, the Mr. Hastings noticed.

"Yes, Ms Stanley? Is there anything you'd like to share to the class?" He asked.

"No, Sir." She said quietly. She's even lucky she didn't get a detention. Throughout the class, I managed to avoid her angry stares; constantly shifting in my seat and watching the clock. Later than expected, the bell finally resounded the hall. I grabbed my things and went to my next class as fast as my feet would allow without tripping.

Somehow I found myself walking with Jessica to the cafeteria at lunch. She didn't say anything, just kept on giving me smug looks.

"Edward's staring." She whispered in my ear. My head immediately snapped up only to find no trace of Edward anywhere, making her laugh instantly. I bowed my head and my way to the line. She followed still breathless from the laugh.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." She gasped from behind me.

"One's enough." I said, refusing to be tricked again.

"Seriously."

I followed her sight, Edward was alone at the table we were earlier. He smiled, and pointed to a seat beside him.

"Does he mean _you?_" Jessica asked, unable to comprehend.

"I'll be back." I said, and went to Edward.

"What do you want?" I asked as soon as I reached the table.

"Sit with me." He said, smiling.

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason." He said, shrugging. Then smiled a crooked smile; making my heart skip a beat. I sighed then plopped down beside him. _Who in their right minds can resist that?_

"Eat." He said, pushing the tray towards me.

"Not hungry." I said, pushing it back to him.

"Really?" He asked, skeptic.

"Really."

"If you say so."

"I bet they hate me now, huh?"

"Who?"

"Jessica and the others."

"Why?" I gave him a confound look.

"They think I'm pulling you away from them." He said, grinning.

"You seem happy about it."

"Not really. But of you could hear their thoughts, it's quite entertaining." He said, stifling a laugh.

"Tell me."

"No. That would be invasion of privacy."

"And what _you're _doing isn't?" I said, raising my voice a bit.

"I'm not exposing them of anything."

"You're still in their heads."

"Didn't we have this conversation earlier?"

"Yes, we did. Now, tell me."

"Not today, you'll be late." He said, leaning back in his chair. I looked around, the cafeteria was almost empty.

"And you?"

"Skipping."

"I'll see you then." I stood up and went to the exit. He didn't move a muscle; I left and went to Biology class.

On my way, I noticed the sky was darkening; it's becoming a bit colder too. I made my way to a nearby window to study the outside. The scene was somehow similar to what I witnessed last night; sky darkened by angels flying around frantically. I looked around and studied the hallway, seeing that no one was around, I left and headed into the woods.


	8. Illicit Alliance

**Disclaimer: Character's are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Only the plot belongs to me.  
No copyright needed.**

Thanks to **XlovexCommaxPsuedox**for adding this story to her community. :)

* * *

**Recall.**

_On my way, I noticed the sky was darkening; it's becoming a bit colder too. I made my way to a nearby window to study the outside. The scene was somehow similar to what I witnessed last night; sky darkened by angels flying around frantically. I looked around and studied the hallway, seeing that no one was around, I left and headed into the woods._

* * *

**E D W A R D**

The sky was covered with black birds as I made my way to my car. I stopped walking to give it more observation. I jumped into hiding by the nearest car when I heard the entrance door opened. _It was Bella._

She was on walking straight into the woods, glancing once in a while as if scared to find someone watching her. I tried to read her mind but failed miserably frustrated, I followed her letting the distance grow between us so that she won't sense my presence. Every step was luring us more into the darkness. I wanted to leave but I couldn't let Bella go alone into the woods. After several minutes, she finally stepped into a clearing. I hid myself behind the trees still avoiding being sensed.

On the other side stood 5 figures, hidden underneath the trees' shadows.

"Bella." Greeted the one in the middle.

"Dex." She greeted back.

"Bella!" The farthest one ran to her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Seb! I missed you." She said returning his hug. He reminded me of Emmett – with the curly hair and bulky figure – only he had blue eyes.

"Seb, that's not what we came here for." Said Dex in a stern voice. Seb gave her a sad look then went back to the group.

"Hayden, Dylan, Reid." She greeted the other three; they nodded in acknowledgment but didn't look at her. "What is it, Dex?" She asked in a worried, yet accusing tone. He stepped forward, letting the sun's rays touch him, giving me a better look at him – his skin was pearlescent white, glowing slightly from the sunlight, he had bright green eyes and jet black hair. A pair of black pants was the only clothing he has on, and so does the others.

"Lizzie's back." He said grimly, avoiding eye contact.

"Isn't that supposed to be good?" She asked, a bit confused.

"She wants you." He said, still not looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. He finally looked at her, hurt and anguish evident in his eyes.

"He wants you to come with her."

"I don't understand. Why does that seem to be so bad?"

"Don't you know how dangerous she is?"

"I know." She said lowly. She might have need to repeat that so that Dex would hear.

"You know?" He asked, outraged. He heard; he must be an angel too, and so are the other four figures in the shadows. I looked up, then just realized that the creatures flying around were no birds; they were hundreds – maybe thousands of black angels.

"Yes." Bella's voice sounded guilty, and avoided Dex' eyes.

"And you felt the need of keeping this vital information from us because?" His voice was suddenly deadly.

"I thought you knew."

"If we did, do you think we'd be here having this conversation?" He was practically shouting at her, his eyes were already black.

"Dex, relax." Interfered another an angel with brown hair and hazel eyes. "I'm sure she has a no intention of hiding this from us. Maybe Renee just forgot to tell us that Lizzie was bitten."

"I really hope so. I hate losing family members." Said Dex, he was already composed but his tone was still intense.

"You don't lose them, you _neglect_ them." Bella was already fighting back, her eyes in the darkest shade of brown.

"They do something unappealing to our ensemble. That is something I will not tolerate." He spat back.

"Dex." Said Seb in a rigid voice, and went to Bella's side.

"Are you turning against us now, Seb?"

"No one's against anyone." Hissed Bella. This wasn't the Bella I knew. She was supposed to be the clumsy, innocent type not the mad and deadly one. Even though I was beyond furious at Dex that even taking his life won't feel satisfying, I actually felt afraid for him in case he hit a wrong nerve.

"You are, Bella." He spat back, the other two angels had to hold him just to prevent him from attacking Bella.

"She didn't leave you because she wanted to, Dex." Bella was finally looking at him, her eyes was apologetic and guilty.

"She left. That's enough for me." His expression was pained. I tried to hear their thoughts but only got silence, I focused more on their voices trying to find them, my hearing sense got louder. Suddenly, thoughts flooded my head. Thoughts that weren't even mine, nor from anyone near me. I couldn't tune them out. The voices were getting louder every second, they were screaming at me. I couldn't produce any sound. My head felt like it was being ripped in two, I had to hold on to it as if to hold it in place. Everything I see was obscured, shades of greens, browns, blues, whites and blacks mixed together. I hit something hard, I couldn't make out what it was, but somehow it felt like it was supporting me.

"I see you brought someone with you." Screamed a familiar voice – it was the brown-haired angel's.

"Hayden, please don't." Shouted Bella. Was she in pain? Why was she shouting?

"You know how our powers works, Bella." Hayden shouted again.

"Stop it. You're hurting him." Shouted Bella again. I can hear her sobbing.

"And?" Came Dex' voice. He too was shouting.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Screamed Bella.

"Bella. I don't see why you're even trying to protect him. You're powers are useless, you can't help him. You can't save him." Shouted another voice. _Why was everyone shouting?_

"No. Stay away from him." Screamed Bella.

"I don't understand, Bella. Why are you protecting him? Out of all of us here, you're the one who wants every vampire dead." Roared Dex.

"Not all vampires are the same, Dex." Bella's voice was blaring in my head, her voice was the loudest among others but somehow, it stayed gentle.

I something disappear from below me and the air started hitting me. The thoughts were gone, everything were back to the way they were supposed to be only my head was still aching but only the slightest. I opened my eyes, trees was flashing across me. Bella was running, and she was supporting my weight. I closed my eyes again, I wasn't in the mood to run just yet.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and if it's kind of confusing. It'll be explained on the following chapter.**

**R & R please. :)****  
**


	9. The Feelings We Hide Will Come To Life

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer; only the plot belongs to me.  
No copyright needed.**

**Recall.**

_Something disappear from below me and the air started hitting me. The thoughts were gone, everything were back to the way they were supposed to be only my head was still aching but only the slightest. I opened my eyes, trees was flashing across me. Bella was running, and she was supporting my weight. I closed my eyes again, I wasn't in the mood to run just yet._

* * *

**BELLA**

"Edward." I called to him again, shaking him slightly. I was running back to his car as fast as I can knowing that Alice and the others will be there. His phone rang, I stopped and laid him on the grass. I grabbed his phone and took the call.

"Run home, Bella. Bring him to Carlisle. We'll be there." Ordered Rosalie, screeching of tires can be heard from the background.

I hung up, put his arm around me and ran to the direction of their house. After a few minutes of running, I was sure I was lost. I realized I don't know where they live, just then, I reached an opening and there stood a white mansion belonging to their family.

Everyone was waiting at the front door. Jasper and Emmett took Edward upstairs, followed by Carlisle. Esme and Alice enveloped me in their arms, rubbing my back slightly and leading me to the living room.

After several minutes, Jasper and Emmett came back down. Alice and Rosalie walked to them, and hugged them.

"He'll be fine." Alice whispered to me as she and Jasper sat beside me.

"I hope so." I wanted to believe her, I wanted to agree. But it wasn't that easy, what they did to him did a lot of damage to him.

"What's taking Carlisle?" Asked Rosalie.

"He's trying to figure out what happened to Edward. He said he was paralyzed." Answered Jasper.

I wrapped my arms around my knees. Everything that calmed me before couldn't help me now, not even for a bit. Even with Jasper's help, I was still miserable.

"Bella." It was Carlisle, descending from the steps.

"I'm sorry." I said, he held up a hand and pulled an armchair in front of me.

"Tell me what happened." He said gently. After what I got Edward into, I thought he would be mad at me – I _assumed _the Cullens want me dead.

"I went into the forest. I didn't know he followed me, I wasn't even aware that he saw me leave." I said, my voice was shaking.

"Why did you leave the school?" Carlisle asked.

"Did any of you notice the sky darkened a while ago?"

"Yes." They all answered after some thought.

"For others they will look like birds but to us, they're angels." I felt every pair of eyes in the room on me.

"Us, meaning who?" Asked Esme, she sat beside me, rubbing my back.

"Angels. That's one way of alerting fellow angels of the Ensemble's arrival." I raised my head to study their expressions – their eyes are questioning.

"Nowadays, pure breed angels are numbered, mostly half breeds exist. The Ensemble is composed of all pure breeds." I explained.

"Why did the Ensemble come here? How are you connected to them?" The confusion and curiosity in Carlisle's voice couldn't be hidden.

"I have an older sister, she left when I was thirteen. They came here to tell me that they've found her."

"That's where Edward came in?" Asked Alice.

"Somehow. One of the angels that came has an ability to block anyone's powers and can make it backfire and the damage to you is doubled. I think Edward tried to read his mind and he took advantage of it, making Edward hear his own and everyone else's thoughts louder. It became worse cause they were talking. Everything he hears is a lot louder that usual." Everyone fell silent, thinking on their own. I rested my forehead on my knees, hiding the tears that would soon fall.

"How can he recover?" Inquired Esme.

"He's already recovering. I just hope I wasn't too late when I got him out if there." I replied, not bothering to look up. I felt arms wrap around me. I raised my head, meeting Esme's eyes.

"Thank you." She said, her voice was cracking. If I didn't know better, I would think she was crying.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I was the reason he was there in the first place."

"But you also got him out." She let me go, and smiled at me. I tried my best to return it.

"Can I see how he's doing?" I asked no one in particular.

"Of course." Said Carlisle.

I straightened up just then my knees buckle. Luckily, Alice was behind me, holding me up. Emmett's laughter echoed through the room, earning a hit at the arm from Rosalie and a disapproving look from the others.

"Sorry, can't help it." He said, rubbing his arm.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Asked Alice.

"Yes. Thank you." I said, giving her a small smile. She returned it and sat back down on the couch.

After a couple of minutes of wandering, I finally found Edward's room. He laid on a black leather couch. He seemed so peaceful, almost angelic – so surreal, I feel like he'll be gone if I blink. I knelt down beside him. The image of him in the clearing echoed in my head. I never so him so fragile, so vulnerable. Before I had the chance to think of what I'm doing, my hand reached for his face, brushing away lost strands of hair from his statuesque face.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. I love you, Edward. Please be okay." I whispered to him, tears flowing freely from my eyes. I laid my head beside his, and waited for his consciousness to come back to him.

* * *

**This basically part 2 of chapter 8. Haha.**

**R & R please. :) **


	10. Our Road Is Long Your Hold Is Strong

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer; only the plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright needed.**

**Recall.**

"_I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. I love you, Edward. Please be okay." I whispered to him, tears flowing freely from my eyes. I laid my head beside his, and waited for his consciousness to come back to him.

* * *

  
_

I felt the sun on my face, it was a good day. Maybe things would be better now. I had to check up on Edward. I made sure that Charlie was gone then I leaped out of my room and ran into the woods towards the Cullens' house. When I got there, suddenly I felt anxious. Maybe I didn't want to know how Edward was. I stood there, opposite their front door for a couple of minutes contemplating whether to continue or to back out.

Alice opened the door with a big smile on her face and invited me in.

"You were making me dizzy, Bella. With your indecisive mind. Figured I'd finish the debate that's happening in your head."

"Sorry, Alice. Just nervous."

"He's fine now. Go and see for yourself. He's in his room."

I thanked her then went upstairs, greeting the others as I passed by.

I took a deep breath then raised my arm to knock, but before my fist touched the door, he opened the door with his crooked smile.

I was frozen in place unable to comprehend.

"Come in." He said as he opened the door wider. I felt myself dragging my feet to his couch and sat down before my knees buckled.

"How have you been lately?" I managed to choke out.

"Better." He replied, browsing through his CD collection.

"Why did you follow me, Edward? You shouldn't have done that." I said, burying my face in my hands, feeling guilty all over again.

"Forgive me, Bella. I just feel protective over you." He said, gently. His hands over mine.

"Look what it cost you." I said, finally looking him in the eyes.

"Come with me." He said, walking out of the room, my hand still in his.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we neared the front door. But he made no sign that he will answer.

He ran into the woods with me following suit. When we reached the clearing, he stopped in the middle. He was sparkling under the sun. Probably the most brilliant thing I've ever seen. After a few more seconds, I managed to divert my stare unto something else and looked around, this was the place of the incident yesterday. Shouldn't he hate this place more than I do?

"What happened between you and them, Bella?" He said, walking around.

I sat down on the grass and hugged my knees. I studied the grass to avoid getting distracted by him.

"I've explained this to your family, although not in detail. Those 5 are members of the Guardians of the Ensemble. They take care of the young angels and they maintain the secrecy of our kind."

"What's their business with you and your sister?" He said, sitting next to me.

"They didn't know that she was alive. They thought that Lizzie didn't survive the transformation, and therefore died. For 4 years, they believed that. But sometime last year, one of the other Guardians found Lizzie in a battle between the vampires and us. But she was already part vampire and that was the worse that can happen to us."

"What do you mean?"

"Long before the Volturi came to be, Aro and the others made a deal with our ancestors where none of your kind should hunt ours. It was a desperate move since we were already near extinction at that time."

"We hunted you? Why?" He said, obviously dumbfounded.

"How do I smell compared to others?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Compared to any human? Yours is much more tempting, a lot more alluring, completely enticing. I could go on but I don't think you'll want to know how appetizing you are to me." He said with a slight chuckle.

"That's because my blood is not human. It's pure angel blood."

"Pure?" He questioned, eyes snapping open.

"Long story short, we smell better and our blood is more satisfying than humans for our abilities are passed on to whoever drinks from us." I said in a blur.

"So that is why your ancestors made our kind believe that you ceased to exist in order to survive?" He said.

"Yes. But since no one can predict where newborn vampires would be, they can't be possibly aware that a treaty was signed and that some edible material are off limits. Our world was shaken when she _died. _None of seemed to function. Especially Dex."

"They're together? But isn't Dex your cousin? Is that legal?" He said, obviously taken a back.

"We're not blood related with Dex' family so it's okay. But angels treat other angels, whether pure or not, like family."

He nodded but didn't say a word. Instead, he lay on the grass, his whole body still sparkling. I did the same and stare up the clouds.

"You glow." He said with a little laugh.

"You sparkle." I teased.

"At least I don't look like a light bulb." He said, sitting up.

"I do not." I said, straightening up to examine myself.

"It's quite amusing, actually." He said, chuckling.

"I'm glad to be your source of entertainment." I scoffed. Then there was flapping of wings in the distant, making the both us be on guard.

"We have to go. Someone's coming." He said, grabbing my hand.

_Bella! Wait! It's me. Don't go, please._

My sister's voice resounded in my head.

"Wait, Edward. It's my sister." I said, pulling him back.

We situated ourselves beside the trees, as we waited for her arrival.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long.**

**R & R please :)**


	11. I Know You Don't Mean To Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer; only the plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright needed.**

**Recall.**

"_Wait, Edward. It's my sister." I said, pulling him back._

_We situated ourselves beside the trees, as we waited for her arrival.

* * *

  
_

She arrived a couple of minutes later. She was barefooted and was in a black tank top and black jeans. She was glowing under the sunlight and her eyes were pitch black and her wings outstretched. Her brown hair was swaying with the wind and spikes were sticking out from her shoulders and arms.

She looked lethal.

"Lizzie!" I exclaimed running to her. Her once deadly look was immediately gone. She was like a normal vampire, only with wings.

"I missed you." She said, as she hugged me.

"I missed you too." I said.

I pulled back to study her features. She looked sick compared to how she was the last time I saw her. Her once twinkly brown eyes had lost their sparkle. Her smile, was not as bright as before. She looked like life was draining out of her.

"Lizzie, this is Edward." I said, feeling Edward's presence.

"He's a vampire." She sneered, pulling me behind her, her fangs exposed. Edward was taken a back but didn't move.

"He's a friend." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She examined Edward for a few seconds then relaxed her stance.

"I'm sorry. It's just reflex."

"Don't mind me." He said, smiling a bit.

"How did you get here?" I asked my sister.

"I escaped." She said, casually.

"Did they harm you?"

"No, not really. They just asked questions, that's all."

"Did you see Dex?"

"Yes." Her voice was full of remorse.

"Did you talk?"

"No. I escaped, instead."

"You fought him?" I asked, astounded.

"Not exactly. Just put him to sleep."

"How exactly?"

"Electricity." She held out a hand and blue lightning were surrounding it. She was proud to show-off her ability but then she turned serious.

"I'm really happy to see you, Bells." She said smiling her bright smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Unfortunately, I have an unfinished business to attend to and I'm supposed to be leaving right now."

"Why? Can't you stay?" I asked, dismayed.

"I'm sorry. But I have to get back to my group. They're in trouble and in need of help. The Guardians are killing all of us." She said panicked.

"What do you mean by_ us?"_

"It's a long story, and I can't tell you where anyone can overhear."

"Come with us. Back to our house." Edward offered. Lizzie looked at me and I nodded, telling her that it's safe and they're trustworthy.

None of us said anything when we were running back. The Cullens were all in the living room when we reached the house. I introduced everyone then sat on a couch beside my sister. Edward sat on the stairs with Japser.

"Tell us about your journey." Esme said, gently.

Lizzie nodded and took a deep breath before speaking.

"The time I left, I couldn't go back to the Ensemble so I wandered. And eventually, I found 5 angels that were like me, part vampire. We found shelter with a group of angels permanently situated somewhere in Alaska, they're very hospitable but really deceitful. They killed a number of citizens in that remote area and told the Ensemble that it was our doing. We escaped but encountered a coven of vampires some miles away. That's when I got captured."

"What did the angels do to you?"

"For all I know, they tried killing my group but did not avail. But why they kept me alive, I don't know."

"Why were they trying to kill you?" I asked.

"We're proof that vampires broke the treaty, and the angels can't afford to wage war with the vampires. We're outnumbered, and we will sink into extinction." She spat, glaring at the ground.

"So they sacrifice some of their own rather than to fight for everyone." Concluded Carlisle.

"I'm sorry for being so agitated, but I really have to go. If I don't they will track me down here and that would be worse." Said Lizzie, standing up and walking to the front door.

"Lizzie." Called Carlisle.

"Yes?" She said, turning around.

"Don't be afraid to ask for our assistance." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." She said.

"I came for you. But since I can see that you're well protected here, I'll leave you." She said as she hugged me for the last time.

"No. I'll come with you." I can the tears building up in my eyes.

"Stay here. You're safer here than with me, Bella. I can't afford to lose you. Tell mom I love her. Okay? I love you, Bells." She then pulled away.

"Don't worry, we'll protect her." Said Edward from behind me.

"I know." She said smiling, then flew away.

All I can do was stare after her. She was gone once again. She was going into battle, and all I can do was stand there and do nothing.

I really wish I was older.

* * *

R&R please :)


End file.
